


【贡天】坏小孩

by 345chan_oshi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/345chan_oshi/pseuds/345chan_oshi
Summary: 发泄一下对老板的邪念





	【贡天】坏小孩

**Author's Note:**

> 发泄一下对老板的邪念

高天亮很喜欢趴在哥哥腿上挨打的感觉。放假当晚就摸进金韩泉的房间，脱了裤子趴上去。小狐狸惯会勾人，队服长裤下面干脆没穿内裤，赤裸裸的小屁股讨好地撅起，拉过金韩泉的手覆上去，“摸一摸嘛哥哥。”高天亮太瘦了，屁股上刮不下二两肉，揉捏时只能抓起一小块软肉，很轻易就碰到骨头。听见小狐狸低低的喘气，金韩泉便扬手打下去，击出清脆的一声响，“嗯……”小狐狸舒服得脚趾都蜷起来，声调甜腻得往上飘，“再用力一点。”

手掌不断的击打下，臀肉泛起了均匀的粉，微微发着烫。金韩泉取过藤条，慢慢在热乎乎的皮肉上挪动，凉丝丝的触感抚慰了小狐狸，金韩泉捏捏他的脖子，颈间一层薄汗沾在他的手上，“还要吗？”高天亮坐起来，细细的手臂勾住金韩泉的脖颈，凑在他耳朵边呼着热气，“我是坏小孩，哥哥惩罚我好不好？”

小打野双手扶着床沿，双腿微微分开站好，这个姿势让小屁股翘得很高，诱人地暴露在空气中。藤条从臀峰一路向下，竖着刮过穴口，带出一些亮晶晶的黏腻液体。小狐狸难耐得扭扭腰，他里面早湿透了，身体急切地期盼着更粗暴的对待。

“别动。”金韩泉用藤条轻轻拍了拍他的大腿，随后手腕一挥抽下去，淡粉的臀尖上添了一道漂亮的红痕。他伸手去抚摸那道微微肿起的痕迹，确认小孩儿没真正受伤。小孩皮肉太薄，他其实从来不敢使劲。打一下小狐狸便颤一下，逸出断断续续的享受的呻吟。很快小屁股就覆上了整齐的红色印痕。金韩泉从抽屉里拿了个盒子，盒子里躺着条橙红的狐狸尾巴，一端连着小巧的按摩棒。高天亮还沉浸在疼痛与快感的余韵里，潮红的脸贴在床单上无意识地蹭。金韩泉等他喘顺了气，把尾巴拿到他眼前让他看了看。小狐狸见到新玩具眼睛都亮起来，自己掰开红肿的臀瓣让哥哥把按摩棒塞到汁水淋漓的穴里。“掉一次，加五下。”金韩泉松开手，让尾巴摆下来。这根按摩棒只有口红大小，蓬蓬的尾巴又有重量，湿滑不堪的甬道根本留不住，啪嗒一声落到了地上。第二次小狐狸学会了缩紧后穴含住，可坚持了二三十秒，坏哥哥便打开了开关，按摩棒在敏感的体内振动，很快把已经沉溺在快感里的小孩送上了高潮。金韩泉接住滑落的尾巴，小孩儿腿软得几乎站不住，瘦弱的脊背惹人怜惜地起伏，透明粘稠的液体从身体最里面涌出，顺着腿根一路往下流。

“哥哥，”小狐狸嗓子都被磨哑了，“到床上继续打，行吗？”金韩泉点点头，“再加五下。”小打野爬到床上，摆成跪趴的姿势，刚刚高潮过的后穴完全暴露在视线中，湿淋淋地一张一合。金韩泉拿起藤条，迅速在左臀抽了三下。“唔！”小狐狸哭叫出声，“哥哥好疼……”已经被完整照顾过一遍的臀肉肿起了三道更深的红色，藤条打在肿胀的皮肉上的疼痛感比之前强烈许多，一下子就激出了眼泪。“要不，算了？”韩国人的音调咬得飘飘忽忽，伸手抹去他脸上热乎乎的泪水。小狐狸咬着嘴唇，痛得最厉害的一阵过去之后，酥麻的快感潮水一般上涌，反而让身体渴望着更重的惩罚。他用脸颊蹭蹭手掌，灵活的舌舔了舔掌心，“继续啊，没吃饭？”

接下来每一次抽打都让小孩几乎哭出声，小脸埋在被单里断断续续地抽噎。十五下打完，小屁股上布满了红痕，可怜兮兮地肿起来，后面的水却越流越多，床单都被打湿了一片。缓过劲来的小狐狸还要皮，腰塌下去，两手抓住熟透的小肉团往两边分开，故意缩了缩汁水泛滥的穴口，“哥哥，操我。”雪白的臀缝露出来，在两边淡红色嫩肉的对比下显得更加白皙。他没反应过来自己在做多么危险的事情，听到藤条挥动的声音已经来不及了，脆弱细嫩的臀缝被藤条一抽，炸开的疼痛让他声音都发不出来，一下子侧倒在床上。金韩泉抱歉地揽住他，暗暗后悔被勾走了理智，却发现小狐狸在刺激下竟然射了，嘴唇咬得泛白，珠色液体一股股落在床单上。

小狐狸从来没有这么委屈地高潮过，完事之后骨碌一滚躲进被子里，把自己裹得严严实实。金韩泉默默收拾完残局，坐在被子卷儿旁边，有点不知道如何是好。高天亮扯开被子角瞟他一眼，小哭包哭惨了，眼睛红红的，骂人都带着鼻音：“脑残，抱我啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 别问为啥这么短，我已经一滴都不剩了tut


End file.
